Irresistible Mistakes Minor Characters
The minor characters of Irresistible Mistakes create a diverse plot in the game. General Takuro You beloved pet cat. You frequently talk to him whenever your at home about what's going on at work or your feelings for the man you had the one-night stand with. He loves your attention and often dislikes you constantly talking about your lover, which Yuiko states that he might've been jealous. Given his appearance, he's likely an Exotic. Takuro (IM).jpg Yuiko Shiraishi Your colleague and friend who works at the Media Buying section at Addison & Rhodes. She's having an affair with married coworker of hers and likes the idea of a thrilling office romance, which Natsume disagrees with. She does not care if she's the other woman as long as she has fun. She's very perceptive for she's able to tell that you have a man in your life despite you trying so desperately to hide it. She works with you on campaigns in Toshiaki and Toma's routes, but you state that you often don't get to work with her so you're thrilled when the two of you work together. Yuiko (IM).jpg Yukihisa Maki The company doctor at Addison & Rhodes. Although you don't remember, he was one of the guys at the Storm bar when you were drunk and the way he spoke, made you believe that he could've been the man you slept with. He's your confidant with your relationship with Shunichiro and somewhat with Toshiaki. He's known Shunichiro since preschool, so likely he's the same age as him. Yukihisa Maki (IM).jpg Shunichiro's Route The Governor A governor who's rumored to be closed to CI, Addison & Rhodes biggest rival. He wants Shunichiro as a son-in-law for his father is a member in Diet and his daughter likes him. He knows of your relationship with Shunichiro and sees you as nothing since you don't come from a distinguished family. Apparently, he promises to give Shunichiro the account to campaign the Olympics if he agree to the engagement, which is how Addison & Rhodes got a chance to compete for it. When Shunichiro declines his offer, he tries to influence the committee members to vote for CI but most of the committee votes for Addison & Rhodes's campaign. In Like Never Before, Shunichiro mentions that he's still trying to get him to marry his daughter. The Governor (IM).jpg The Governor's Daughter A pretty young woman who is infatuated with Shunichiro. She's was rumored to be his fiancée, but he had only met her at a omiai. She's unaware that her father tried to force Shunichiro to marry her so when Shunichiro brought it to light, she seemed displeased with her father. The Governor's Daughter (IM).jpg Toshiaki's Route Akimoto Your client for the MCC campaign on promoting coffee brand Mira Black. He's very passionate about Mira Black but can be mild-mannered when it comes to what he wants in the commercial you're working on, which causes trouble for you. Akimoto (IM).jpg Toma's Route Yusuke He works at the same department as you, though he was already the star of the department when you started working.He's a very talented young man who used to receive the agency's employee awards. He is a senior by one year to Toma. Yusuke (IM).jpg Anna Mori Anna used to be a magazine model and she debuted as an actress after she starred in one of Shunichiro's commercials. After her debut, she's been a successful actress and she appeared in loads of TV shows and movies. She's one of the top young actresses in the industry and is going to be the one starring your commercial. She admires Shunichiro who she's indebted to, because of it she is also famous for turning down all other commercial deals. Anna (IM).jpg Taku's Route Coming soon... Go's Route Coming soon... Trivia *This is the first game where the MC is given her own pet. *Akimoto's sprite was previously used as the antagonist, Mr. Mamejima, from Tomoki's Clandestine Romance route from Butler Until Midnight, but the clothes are colored different. Category:Irresistible Mistakes Category:Minor Characters Category:Irresistible Mistakes Minor Characters